Human by Amber
by yoplait2000
Summary: Then, before I even knew what I was doing, I was kissing her forehead, stroking her hair, tugging to free the tight bun it was always in. There! Her golden locks were down.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is. My first attempt at a Seven/Doc story. Feedback would be very  
appreciated! Please! More as I type it!  
"Human"  
By Amber Andersen  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and I never will. I'm not sure  
who they belong to, but it's not to me.

Kathyrn entered the bridge, smiling slightly at the coming of a new day. Her  
brow furrowed in confusion when she didn't see Seven of Nine on the bridge.  
She'd only recently been "promoted" to taking over one of the stations on the  
bridge. She only went to Astrometrics when she wasn't needed. But she was  
usually always on the bridge first thing in the morning, awaiting instructions.  
"Where's Seven?" she asked Tuvok.  
"I am not certain," he replied with his usual stoicalness. "She hasn't reported  
for her duty shift this morning."  
"I wonder if anything's wrong." Kathryn replied, perplexed. "Computer, state  
the location of Seven of Nine."  
"Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay Two." the computer chirped.  
Kathyrn cast a pointed gaze at Chakotay. "Let's go take a look."

Part 1  
Seven of Nine twitched, her whole body shaking. Her synaptic relays were  
failing. I managed to stabilize them, then I feverishly went back to trying to  
revive her.  
I wouldn't let her die on me.  
I couldn't.  
Then, finally, after 48 hours of trying everything I knew to get her to awaken,  
her eyelids flickered.  
She opened them, those beautiful sea green eyes, and stared at me for a long  
time without speaking.  
"Doctor," she whispered weakly. "Doctor."  
"Seven-" I began, and then she was in my arms, hugging me fiercely.  
*Shock,* I thought, with the clinical detachment that was part of my program.  
*She's in shock. That's why she's holding me like this. It's nothing more.*  
Despite my analysis, I fervently hoped I was wrong.  
For if I was, that meant that she might possibly . . . I hesistated to even  
think this, love me.  
Then, before I even knew what I was doing, I was kissing her forehead, stroking  
her hair, tugging to free the tight bun it was always in.  
There! Her golden locks were down.  
But her hair was still- I wanted to ask Seven to shake her head, but I couldn't  
find the words.  
She must have felt my questioning gaze, because, with a slight smile, merely an  
upturning of her lips, she viciously shook her head back and forth.  
Seven stopped to stare at me, enjoying my surprise.  
"Is my appearance sufficient?" she asked softly, playing on an inside joke from  
our date months ago.  
"Yes," I grinned. "Quite so."  
She smiled again, and for the first time I saw it reach her eyes.  
She fairly *glowed*.  
"Doctor," she purred, making my entire body tingle. "I would like very much to  
kiss you right now."  
I was about to oblige her, and gladly, when I realized something.  
Yes, she seemed happy that I was showing deeper feelings than just friendship,  
but how could I be sure? Maybe she was only rejoicing that she was out of that  
coma, nothing more.  
Besides, I couldn't take advantage of a patient.  
It wasn't right.  
I broke away and stared at her. "I'm sorry Seven," I rasped, the pain in my  
voice quite sincere. "But I can't do this."  
I ran away, completely forgetting in my haste that I could have deactivated  
myself and escape her that way. I left behind a very confused Seven of Nine.  
Behind me, I heard her break down and cry her eyes out.

Part 2  
He had terminated our contact.  
I didn't understand why that . . . why it made want to die.  
The thought that the words of a hologram could hurt me so much terrified me.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
He had terminated our contact.  
I didn't understand why that . . . why it made want to die.  
The thought that the words of a hologram could hurt me so much terrified me.  
But he was not just any hologram.  
He was my best friend.  
*But I want more!* I thought stubbornly. *I have since he almost left Voyager!*  
The memory of our tense argument brought new emotions to me.  
Pain, fear, panic, anxiety.  
What the Doctor would term "the blues".  
And something undefinable.  
I believe it was love.  
But love was a weakness.  
I was Borg.  
Love was irrelevant.  
I made up my mind quickly and strode briskly to Astrometrics.  
Underlying my newfound resistance to romantic sentiment were these nagging,  
pathetic, weak, *imperfect* thoughts:  
I will not cry.  
Tears are weakness.  
He's only a hologram.  
I don't care about his feelings towards me.  
I will not cry.  
I will not cry.  
I will resist . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Lt. Torres looked up at me in surprise when she saw me enter Astrometrics.  
"Seven?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be in sickbay?"  
"No," I replied dryly. "I am undamaged."  
"Okay, whatever you say. But you look terrible. I like your new hair though.  
You should wear it down more often."  
I belatedly realized that my hair was still haphazardly arranged about my face.  
"This type of hair is inefficient for my work," I said crisply, brushing the  
stray hairs out of my face. I was unaware that my voice was trembling, and I was  
unable to stop shaking.  
Lt. Torres, however, did notice my plight, and came quickly to my aid.  
"Then why are you wearing it?" she asked softly.  
"The Doctor . . . he requested it," I said, my mind far away, thinking of the  
Doctor fondly.  
"Ah," she said understandingly. "Did you have a fight?"  
"No!" I spat out, putting up my shield once more. But my firm resolve was  
wavering. "I asked him to kiss me. I was hugging him, and . . . and crying and  
he was already kissing my head so-" I shrugged helplessly. "I thought we were  
going to- but he left."  
Torres was quiet for a long time, taking in my disheveled appearance.  
"Well," she said finally. "Frankly I can't believe you'd ever cry, but-" she  
nodded at my hair, "I could never believe that you'd relax a little and let down  
your hair."  
"It seems to me that the Doctor's a little afraid of you. You have a very  
intimidating personality, Seven," she pointed out matter-of-factly.  
I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me quickly with a wave of  
dismissal.  
"Don't argue. You do. But-" she shrugged, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"Maybe that's not it. No, I don't think so. He's afraid of hurting you."  
I interjected quickly, "Why would he fear hurting me?"  
She chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"  
I stared at her blankly.  
"He loves you, Seven. He's probably loved you for a long time."  
"Since the end of our social lessons." I murmured softly. "When I gave him the  
enhanced tricorder, he looked sad. I wondered why. Now I . . ." I trailed off,  
closing my eyes, fighting to regain control of my emotions. I'd always been able  
to maintain my composure before, but now, remembering the Doctor and how closely  
he'd held me, his warm breath sending millions of tingling sensations thoughout  
my body. I closed my eyes for a brief second, and when I opened them, those  
infernal tears were in my eyes again.  
"I know why!" I burst out, turning, hoping she couldn't see my tears, my  
weaknesses.  
"Seven," she said gently. "Look at me."  
I let out a shuddering sob, and slowly turned around to meet her gaze.

Amber Andersen


	4. Chapter 4

All right, that's it. I'm officially dubbed the Dumbo from Dumbdonia. I've had  
this part in my comp. for a few months and I never sent it! God! So anyway  
here's the rest of Part 3 onto part of Part 4. I'll send more as I write it.  
Sorry it took me so long; I had a major writer's block on this one! FEEDBACK!!!!

The Doc most likely thinks of you as a young girl. After all, 20 years of  
your life was stolen by the Borg. He's afraid that if he hurts you, you might  
not be able to handle it. He loves you, but he's not sure if you love him back.  
Do you? ";  
";Do I love the Doctor"; I echoed softly.  
I contemplated our dance again, how odd I'd felt, how wonderful. I recalled the  
pain, the tightness in my throat when I'd thought he was leaving me.  
Lastly I recalled the feelings that had run through me when he'd held me in his  
arms, and patted my head, easing my sobs. Were these feelings I had love? *They  
were*, I realized.";I love him"; I muttered aloud.";I do";  
A soft smile was all I got from Lt. Torres.  
I answered with a reluctant upturning of my lips, unused to smiling.  
";Thank you"; I said gratefully. I walked out of Astrometrics, and was  
about to leave when a thought struck me. An idea to further embrace my humanity.  
";Thank you . . "; I struggled to get it out. I'd never done this  
before.";Thank you, B'leanna";  
Her pupils dilated to the point of almost popping out.  
I walked out, not missing her well-meant if slightly sardonic reply,  
";You're welcome."

Part 4  
The Doctor:

I walked around the sickbay, idly scanning things here and there, not even  
noticing anything around me.  
I couldn't believe I had actually done that.  
She had kissed me.  
And I had kissed her back.  
";Oh, we mustn't forget what I did afterwards"; I said aloud.  
";Left her there alone confused, weak, emotionally unstable";  
";Imperfect"; finished a voice from behind me.  
I turned, and my ";breath"; caught in my throat.  
";S-seven"; I stuttered nervously, my voice squeaking. I told myself  
that it wasn't just a malfunction in my program; that I wasn't actually about to  
cry.  
";What are you doing here"; I asked, getting control of my vocal  
chords.  
";I need to talk to you"; she replied promptly, looking at me  
steadily. The tear tracks on her eyes looked quite out of place on her normally  
composed features.";I need to tell you that we"; Her voice cracked,  
and she looked down at the ground, away from me. ";I needed to tell you that  
I . . ."; Whatever it was she was trying to say wouldn't come out.  
And I, being the numbskull that I am, had no clue what it was.  
";Seven"; I said gently.";Just tell me. You can tell me anything.  
You know that. I l- you can tell me anything." I said hastily, to make up  
for the l-word that had almost slipped out.  
She looked up into my eyes, and managed a weak smile. ";I can't seem to  
find the words. Perhaps you can . . "; Her eyes lighted up, and she smiled  
again, a relieved smile.  
";Computer, play musical selection Alpha-03, from the 20th century pop  
genre"; she instructed. ";Sarah McLachlan, the 2nd track on her  
compact-disc 'Surfacing"; she said, as an explanation to me. A second  
later the music, minus the singer began to play. I wondered what she was doing.  
I was unfamiliar with this Sarah McLachlan. Perhaps she sang opera.  
But then, less than a minute later, the meaning hit me smack in the face.  
Seven began to sing.  
";I have a smile stretched from ear to ear  
I see you walking down the road  
We meet at the lights, I stare for a while  
The world around us disappears  
It's just you and me on my island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles  
Let me surround you, a sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek  
But everytime I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away  
And I forgot to tell you  
I love you  
And night's too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words to say  
I need you so  
And everytime I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away  
And I forgot to tell you  
I love you  
And night's too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words to say  
I need you so,"

Amber Andersen


	5. Chapter 5

I hope that was worth the wait! Feedback please!  
Title: Human  
Author: Amber  
Contact: Angelsslayer99...  
Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters belong to Paramount.  
Feedback: Don't make me fire a phaser at you for some feedback! =)  
After her recital I stared at her in shock. I stared at her in silence for a  
moment as she looked at me, struggling to maintain an expression of calm  
indifference.  
She failed miserably.  
"Seven, I . . . I don't know what to say," I managed finally. "I just- this is  
a surprise. I never knew that you-"  
"Loved you," she finished softly. She smiled slightly and continued with, "I  
thought you would have guessed by our kiss in Cargo Bay 2."  
"Yes," I replied, chuckling. "What can I say, I'm-"  
Before I could finish, she was kissing me. It was totally unexpected, and my  
natural instinct was to pull away but I couldn't. It was too wonderful for me to  
ever want to let go of her delightful lips.  
We finally broke apart to breathe, and I stared into her hazel eyes, wondering  
I had never bothered to tell her.  
"Seven, I . . ."  
"Yes, Doctor?" she asked, barely able to contain the elation in her voice.  
"I love you."  
She grinned at me, the largest smile I'd ever seen her face.  
A shadow crossed over her lovely features, and she asked with wavering  
confidence, "Are you sure you can accept me? A Borg, an outcast, an 'Ice  
Queen'?"  
"Always," I answered immediately. "What do you think, I'd look down on you? Are  
you mad? You're only human, Seven. You all make mistakes, have regrets. At least  
you can make mistakes. Me, I'm stuck as a Hologram, perfect in every way."  
She laughed, saying, "No, you're not." She moved to kiss me, stroking my hair.  
"You're only human."

I See I bleed and I bruise  
Oh, but what's it to you  
I'm only Human on the inside  
And if looks could deceive  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
I crash and I burn  
Maybe someday you'll learn  
I'm only human on the inside  
I stumble I fall  
Baby, under it all  
I'm only human on the inside

And the damage is done  
Well there's blood in these veins  
And I cry when in pain  
I'm only human on the inside  
And if looks could deceive  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
I crash and I burn  
Maybe someday you'll learn  
I stumble I fall  
Baby, I do it all  
I'm only human on the inside/I

Sign-up for free Buffy the Vampire Slayer e-mail at  
.com


End file.
